


Overcoming Fears

by BrianJustin4Ever



Series: 24 hour challenge ficlets [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-26 14:49:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/967217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrianJustin4Ever/pseuds/BrianJustin4Ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cecil's daughter is born on Friday the 13th.</p><p>For Friday the 13th challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overcoming Fears

It's no secret that Cecil is scared of Friday the 13th. She's absolutely terrified of the day. Imagine her horror when her daughter ends up being born on that particular day.

Her husband Evan never shared her fear, but has always been understanding. He tries to sooth Cecil's hyperventilating when she realizes what has happened.

"Listen to me; you need to get over yourself. Our daughter needs you."

"She's two weeks early," Cecil moans.

"I know sweetie, but it happened. It doesn't mean anything, though. She is still our daughter, no matter what day she's born on."

"What happens if she has bad luck her whole life because of this?"

Evan tries to stay calm and rational in order to get through to Cecil. "We'll pick up every time life knocks her down, then. We will be there for her, though, no matter what."

Cecil nods. She still looks scared, but at least she's listening and is no longer shying away from her newborn daughter. It's a start.


End file.
